Gara-Gara Gaara
by Pleasure Seeker
Summary: Kehidupan serba modern dan serba cepat di Konoha membuat hampir semua orang melupakan satu hal. Namun bukan berarti keajaiban berhenti terjadi. Akankah Keajaiban itu mampu membuat seseorang kembali mengingat hal yang kebanyakan dilupakan tersebut?. AU. GaaIno. Oneshoot. GaaIno Day 2016.


**Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't earn any commercial advantages on this FanFiction**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Spiritual**

 **Warning : AU, HighSchool-Fic, Fluffy, Corny, Cheesy, Gahol Slang Inside**

* * *

 **Gara – Gara Gaara**

Kota Konoha kini sudah sangat berbeda. Ya, berbeda dengan kondisi dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kini kau dapat melihat berbagai gedung pencakar langit nyaris di seantero kota. Pemerintah sukses menggenjot perekonomian Konoha dan berhasil memancing para investor asing untuk menanamkan modalnya disini. Seiring dengan semakin bertambahnya jumlah investor asing yang memilih untuk tinggal di kawasan CBD Konoha, maka lahirlah golongan urban ekspatriat. Mereka tentu membutuhkan tempat tinggal dan fasilitas pendukungnya yang bernuansa internasional termasuk sekolah untuk anak-anak mereka. Stamford Konoha School hadir untuk mereka. _Ambience_ , kurikulum dan lokasi yang istimewa menjadi pilihan utama para orang tua yang ingin menjadikan anak-anaknya berkualitas internasional. Ya, termasuk orang tuaku, mereka menyekolahkan aku disini. Aku, Yamanaka Ino kini duduk di bangku JC2. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SKS, tak lama lagi aku harus menghadapi dan _pass_ ujian _A-Level._

Seperti kehidupan remaja sekolah lainnya, aku juga memiliki beberapa teman yang bisa dikatakan kami selalu bersama kemana-mana, _we always stick together for God's sake_!. Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Karin, itulah nama mereka. Banyak siswa lain yang menyebut kami sebagai _geng_ gaul atau istilah-istilah lain yang berawalan _geng_ lainnya. Jujur, kami tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu karena itu memang bukan hal yang patut dipikirkan 'kan? _Am I wrong? Correct me if I'm wrong then!._

Biasanya, selepas _course_ terakhir aku langsung mengikuti kegiatan _student club_ yang kuikuti dan lantas pulang atau pergi sejenak dengan teman-temanku sekedar untuk melepas penat sehabis kegiatan sekolah yang padat. Namun sejak minggu lalu, semuanya berubah. Berubah total. Aku yang sejak duduk di Primary School hingga Junior College selalu merasakan kehidupan biasa-biasa saja tetapi kali ini, perasaan itu melanda lagi diriku. Perasaan yang pernah muncul saat aku duduk di _Sec III_.

Somehow, aku tidak pernah merasa begitu _excited_ untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tidak setelah kejadian minggu lalu. Bahkan dua minggu sebelumnya aku sempat takut untuk pergi ke sekolah karena aku malu, aku gagal mendapat nilai _High Distinction_ di kuis _Algebra II_ ! padahal sebelumnya aku sudah sesumbar pada Sakura bahwa aku pasti akan mendapat HD pada kuis tersebut. Duh, malu sekali rasanya jika mengingat hal tersebut.

Jadi, kejadian apa yang memutarbalikkan duniaku yang membuat sahabat-sahabatku penasaran sampai mampus itu? _Well_ , akan kuceritakan dari titik perjumpaan kami. Kami? Ya kami, aku dan dia.

 _Waktu itu_

"Ah, segarnya _shower_ air hangat setelah berenang!" ujarku dengan perasaan senang.

Tak lama kemudian ponselku berdering. Segera kuraih ponselku dalam tas yang kusimpan di lemari locker.

"Ya Pa, aku segera pulang… _loh_ Papa mau kemana _emangnya_? _Sampe_ kapan disana? … jadi Papa sudah pesankan taksi untukku? _Oke kalo gitu_ , _Jaa ne_ Papa!"

Baru saja aku menutup panggilan dari Papa ternyata hujan seketika turun dan yang menyebalkan bagiku adalah langsung turun dengan lebatnya. Menyebalkan sekali bukan? Dan bukan itu saja, ternyata ketika aku pergi menuju gerbang depan sekolahku, taksi yang Papa pesankan untukku belum tiba. Huh, _mood_ -ku semakin jelek saja! Segera tanpa babibu lagi, kuraih ponsel yang tadi sudah kumasukkan kedalam tasku, aku segera menelepon nomor layanan taksi langgananku itu dan aku mengadu bahwa taksi yang sudah Papa pesankan untukku belum juga tiba. Kututup panggilan tersebut dalam keadaan kesal.

"Huh, _ngeselin bingit deh_ , _udah_ tahu _ujan_ _bukannya buru-buru kek_ , _what a lame service_!" gerutuku kesal.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas saja sambil menunggu taksi pesananku itu. Tiba-tiba saja mataku tidak sengaja menangkap satu sosok yang baru saja keluar dari Kapel di sekolah kami. Tidak jelas siapa sosok itu. Kulirik sekilas jam tanganku. "Jam 3 sore," gumamku. Hujan semakin lebat dan taksiku belum juga tiba sedangkan waktu sudah semakin sore. Tak hentinya aku menggerutu dan mood-ku semakin jelek sejadi-jadinya. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan Kapel saja daripada aku terkena cipratan air hujan. Segera kuberlari ke arah Kapel yang nampak sudah sepi itu.

" _Thank God I made it_!" ucapku pelan.

"Sebaiknya menunggu di dalam saja." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di belakangku.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku _and no thanks 'cause I have my taxi waiting for me_!' jawabku sedikit kesal karena dikagetkan tiba-tiba.

" _Thought you should know that it's warmer inside and we'll have the afternoon mass in any minutes, have a hot chocolate while waiting, perhaps_?" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu.

Aku berpikir sambil menatap pemuda itu _and I can't help but notice that he was the one that I saw earlier_! Ya ternyata orang di depanku ini adalah sosok yang kulihat tadi keluar dari Kapel. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda menyetujui ajakannya tadi.

Aku mengikutinya menuju salah satu ruangan dalam Kapel. Ia lalu menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi dan memberitahuku akan membawakanku segelas cokelat panas. Sambil menunggunya aku melihat-lihat ruangan ini. Ada beberapa lukisan Ilahi dan beberapa _Patron Saint_ yang dipajang di ruangan ini. Satu sosok _Patron Saint_ yang tampak belum familiar bagiku menangkap mataku.

" _He's Gabriel of Our Lady of Sorrow_ , ia sudah mendedikasikan hidupnya bagi agama di usia yang sangat muda. Ia juga sangat mengagumi sosok Bunda Kedukaan. Selain St Thomas Aquinas, ia juga dikenal sebagai _Patron Saint_ untuk pelajar dan penuntut ilmu, itulah sebabnya Kapel ini memajang lukisannya, ia meninggal di usia yang masih muda _though_ ," jelas pemuda itu sambil memberikan secangkir cokelat panas padaku.

Setelah menikmati beberapa tegukan cokelat panas, aku merasa badanku jadi lebih baik. Kulirik jam di tanganku yang hampir menunjukkan angka 4. "Kamu sebaiknya menunggu di ruang _Mass_ , aku akan menemuimu di sana, sebentar lagi _Afternoon Mass_ akan segera dimulai!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak membawa… _you know I never bring the book actually_ ," ucapku dengan nada malu.

" _No worries, here take it_!" ucap pemuda itu sambil memberikan padaku satu buku yang diambilnya dari lemari di ruanganku.

" _Thanks but aren't you coming_?" Tanyaku sambil menerima buku tersebut.

" _You first! I'll be there in a minute_!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Namun ternyata, saat _Afternoon Mass_ dimulai pemuda tadi tidak nampak sama sekali. Aku jadi berpikir apa dia benar-benar manusia? Ataukah mungkin ia adalah sosok yang dikirim-Nya padaku untuk menjadi _enlightment_ dalam hidupku yang tak memiliki arti ini?. Tanpa sadar aku menatap sosok Ilahi. Aku berpikir mengapa IA rela menanggung dosa dan deritaku? Mengapa IA masih mau peduli padaku setelah aku sama sekali tidak pernah peduli padaNya?. Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Segera kuhapus air mataku dan kusimak penjelasan dari Imam dengan khidmat. Saat pelayanan pujian dimulai, tampak satu sosok yang familiar menangkap mataku, ternyata pemuda tadi adalah anggota _Chapel Choir_!.

' _No wonder he's still at the Chapel at this hour_!' pikirku. Terang saja aku tidak pernah mengenal sosoknya karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di Kapel selain saat acara-acara resmi sekolah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya melantunkan pujian dengan penuh penghayatan. Mungkin benar, dia adalah sosok yang dikirimkan _My Saviour_ untukku. Untuk aku dapat kembali di jalan-Nya. Bukankah tidak ada jalan lain kepada Bapa selain melalui-Nya?.

Setelah _Afternoon Mass_ selesai, aku menunggu pemuda tadi di depan Kapel bermaksud untuk mengembalikan buku tadi. Agak lama aku menunggunya, kupikir lebih baik aku memainkan ponselku sambil menunggunya. Aku berkirim pesan di grup _messenger_ yang berisi sahabat-sahabatku, kuceritakan pengalamanku tadi dan mereka malah memintaku untuk mengirim foto pemuda yang kumaksud. "Dasar _biang gossip_!" Gumamku.

" _You're still here_? Kupikir kamu sudah pulang dengan taksi pesananmu," ucap pemuda itu yang lagi-lagi mengagetkanku.

" _No, the fact is I'm waiting for you here_!"

" _Why is that_?"

" _I want to give it back to you_ ," jawabku sambil menyodorkan buku bertuliskan _Holy Bible_ padanya.

" _Oh? You can have it then. I still have mine_ ," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

" _And I want you to have this too_ ," ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah benda menyerupai kalung yang besar padaku.

"Rosario?" tanyaku.

" _I assume you don't have this at home…so I thought that you'd better have this so you can pray and devote yourself to serve God_ ," jelasnya lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Rosario itu dan dirinya secara bergantian. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir dan tangan kananku menyentuh kalung berhiaskan _Cross_ yang kukenakan setiap hari.

" _Thank you, we barely know each other but you are so nice to me_ ," ucapku setelah aku berhasil menguasai lagi diriku.

" _My name is Yamanaka Ino, and you are_?"

" _Rei Gaara. Actually we have some several classes together but you seem not noticing me earlier_."

" _Oh really? I'm sorry then_!"

" _It's okay, I have Math at AS Level, Religion, Physical Education and Music tomorrow so we have a whole day in the same classes tomorrow Yamanaka Ino._ "

" _If only I knew you earlier, anyway nice to meet you Gaara_!"

Kamipun berjabat tangan sebelum akhirnya berpisah karena taksiku sudah datang. Semenjak hari itu hari-hariku sesudahnya berubah. Aku menjadi Yamanaka Ino yang baru. Yamanaka Ino yang mengenal sosok Tuhan. Yamanaka Ino yang memiliki hati yang sudah dijamah oleh Tuhan. Yamanaka Ino yang terberkati.

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Thank you udah baca ya minna-san. Fic ini dibuat untuk event GaaIno Day 2016 dengan prompt God. Mohon maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan gramatikal. Oh iya maaf juga kalo fic ini terlalu agamis gimana gitu hehe. Ditunggu review-nya ya. Oh iya buat yang belum join grup GaaIno di facebook, search aja Gaara Ino Forever True dan buat Inocents yang belum join grup inocentric, join aja ya di Innocently Inocent.


End file.
